Merle A. Delphine
❝You're late to the party, girls.❞ -Merle Merle is a mysterious character who appears occasionally on Bunime. A lone beast-hunter with a track record for spectacular violence against ne'er-do-wells-and even an enemy of Sirius-it is undecided whether she is friend or foe. Personality Dignified and antisocial, Merle only speaks when she finds it necessary, and will often neglect to even greet most if she doesn't find it worth the energy. She doesn't have much concern for manners, either, except when in stores and planning to buy something (though that won't keep her from telling anyone shady something not so pleasant on the ears). This shows her always treating tavern workers, vendors, or inn owners with respect, and having a heavy eye for the finer things in life--particularly, a taste for melee weapons, jewelry, and cuisine. When she isn't busy ignoring people, she's usually busy fighting. However, in fighting is often when her first layers come to surface best. She is shown to be quite dry witted and snarky, quick to tease others no matter their status or relation to her. However, even in this state she leans towards misanthropy and negativity, refusing to even let others touch her often times, with a grave cost for breaking the unspoken rule. Merle spends most of her off time sitting alone and using a notebook, the only other environment that's been given of her. Appearance Write the second section of your page here. Abilities Write the character powers and skills of your page here. Background Little is known of her background, besides an episode where her (fantasy) passport is found. This reveals her age, full name, birth place, as well as that she is highly traveled, among other less useful information. However, in the episode visiting BLANK, there are old journals found that appear to belong to her. All specifics are scribbled out, but-among poems and doodles-can be seen to have a couple of pages relating to a scathing description of a certain life figure, as well as... Relationships Merle owns a massive doberman/borzoi/irish wolfhound cross (named Dover) who she has been seen treating with heavy affection, and gives the same treatment to any other animals she's seen to come across. It travels with her most places, helping her in fights occasionally, but mostly just bringing her anything of note that's a bit off course. Appears to have an incredibly tense connection with Avery, always shooting just beside his head whenever he makes a smarmy comment. She will even go so far as shoulder throwing anyone who suggests their interaction is anything more than infuriating for her. Has a rather strained relationship with the Bon gang as well, often completing tasks and tearing through towns before they even show up, and reacting coldly to any attempt at interaction. At the moment, does not appear to be on speaking terms with anyone else. Quotes "Why do you call for God? He can't help you now." (Lighting a torch) "Let's Farenheit 451 everything." Trivia Write the sixth section of your page here.